


Just Because

by Sarren



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Scotty work out in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to zebra363 for the beta.
> 
>  
> 
> If you happen to follow a certain actor's twitter, this might seem familiar. I admit, I got a little (!) overexcited when I saw it and immediately spent the rest of my lunchbreak scribbling this down.
> 
> However, while SP is clearly the most slash-friendly fanboy-turned-actor, EVER, please, please, **do NOT** , for the love of Nicholas Angel, draw his (or any other) celebrity's attention to this fic. While I love a good break in the fourth wall as much as anyone, I firmly believe it should be the actors' choice if and when that happens.
> 
> If you missed it, the tweet read that they were off to the gym "to lift heavy things and grunt and sweat in a veritable Kirk/Scotty slash fest of homoerotic exercise".
> 
> Because SP is just that awesome.

“Captain, I was’nae expecting anyone to be in here.”

Jim glanced over to see his new engineer edging into the room, looking uncertain of his welcome. It’d been a while since Scott had served on a ship; maybe he wasn’t sure of the etiquette of barging in on his captain alone late at night in the gym. Not that Jim knew either—or cared, for that matter. “Most people are still planetside at the farewell party,” he said. “Last chance before we set off on our first mission.” Jim took a drink from his water bottle. “Except Spock and Uhura, of course,” he added, half under his breath. “They’re around here somewhere.” 

Scott looked puzzled at the edge in Jim’s voice, but didn’t say anything, which vaguely surprised Jim. He hadn’t known Scott long, but he liked the way the man just blithely said whatever came into his head. It was something they had in common.

Jim felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Spock and Uhura, but if they didn’t want people gossiping about them, they shouldn’t have been making out in the transporter room. He was happy for them, he was. God knows, Spock deserved a little happiness, after losing his mother, hell, his whole planet. But if was Jim was honest with himself, he was a bit jealous. And if he was being totally honest, he wasn’t sure which of them he was jealous of. Maybe both. He’d been trying to get Uhura to go out with him the entire time he’d known her, but that was obviously not going to happen now. Vulcans were the possessive sort, he’d heard. And Spock, all that intensity contained—it was hot. Even when Spock had been choking him, after Jim had goaded him into losing control so that Spock would relinquish command of the ship, part of Jim had responded to that lean strength pressed against him. Probably Spock hadn’t noticed; he’d been crazed, but he was Vulcan, so who could tell? Even if he had, it wasn’t likely he’d mention it. “Captain, I could not help but notice that you became aroused as I was attempting to violently murder you. I am, of course, aware that human sexuality encompasses a wide spectrum so I am curious as to whether this was a purely physiological response to being asphyxiated, or if you are specifically attracted to me.” Jim smiled to himself as imagined what would come next. Spock would push him against the nearest bulkhead, maybe take hold of Jim’s wrists as he tried to touch Spock, hold them firmly against the wall. Jim blinked—that fantasy could wait till he was back in his quarters. He discreetly adjusted his position on the weight machine and set the level just heavy enough to challenge him.

For a while he focussed on nothing but the push and pull of the weights, the pleasant ache of muscles that hadn’t had a proper workout in days. Then he gasped as muscles in his thigh seized and he leaned forward and grabbed his thigh, pushing against the source of the pain.

“You all right, Captain?”

“Just a cramp, Scotty, nothing to worry about,” Jim muttered, even as he felt the sweat breaking out afresh on his forehead. Fuck, it hurt.

Scott looked at him doubtfully. He levered himself off his machine and walked over to crouch in front of Jim. “It dinnae look like nothing.” 

“Old injury,” Jim said, gritting his teeth. Fuck, it wasn’t easing at all. 

“Should ye not go to sickbay, then?” Scott suggested, looking at him worriedly.

“It’s just a cramp,” he explained. “I don’t want a fuss.” Jim pounded the muscle in frustration.

Scott hesitated. “I might be able to help.” 

Jim looked at him gratefully. “How?” he asked, though at this point he’d take anything.

“Lie down on the floor,” Scott said. He got up and went over to his gym bag.

Jim slid off the machine and sat down clumsily, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Scott walk back over to him, holding up a tube. “Massage gel,” he explained.

“You’re prepared.”

“I used to play rugby at school; my leg still gives me gyp occasionally.”

Scott knelt in front of him and reached for Jim’s calf. Jim lay back and let Scott lift his leg, but blinked in surprise when the man shuffled in closer, and ducked down, sliding Jim’s leg onto his shoulder. It wasn’t that the position was that unfamiliar, it was just that the context was all wrong; his body was expecting pleasure to follow. Despite the pain gripping his thigh, heat was starting to pool in his groin. Jim focussed on Scott’s face, on the inappropriateness of it all, and willed his dick to behave itself.

“My school was what you might call ‘traditional’,” Scott said, as he slowly leaned in, pushing Jim’s thigh back towards his chest. Jim gasped as the pain level ratcheted up several notches, and set his jaw against the groan that wanted to escape. At least he didn’t have to worry about an inconvenient hard-on anymore. “The coach didn’t like those ‘newfangled’ sonic massage devices,” Scott went on. “He believed everyone should know what to do if technology failed.” He grinned lopsidedly. “To be honest, I think the man may have had a wee bit of the sadist in him.”

“Ya think?” Jim managed to get out.

Scott held Jim’s thigh against his chest for a long minute, and to Jim’s surprise, he could feel the muscle loosening. The pain wasn’t unmanageable now, and he was able to appreciate their respective positions, Scott leaning over him, his weight warm, Jim yielding to him. With a bit of repositioning they’d be good to go. Jim decided he wasn’t going to feel guilty about every random thought he had about his crew. He’d never get anything done.

Scott eased Jim’s leg down again. “Turn over,” he said, reaching for the gel.

Jesus. Jim turned over gracelessly. “What sort of school did you go to?” he said, only half joking.

Scott didn’t answer. Then Scott’s hands were on the back of Jim’s thigh, hands cool and slick with the gel. Jim glanced at him over his shoulder. Scott’s brow was creased with concentration as he started rubbing and digging at the remaining knots. Jim put his head down on his crossed arms and let himself enjoy the sensation. Scott was damn good at this. His technique might be old-fashioned, but it was doing the job; the pain was nearly gone. In fact, his gel-coated hands sliding smoothly back and forth on Jim’s thigh were provoking a different response now.

“Thank you, Mr Scott, that’s enough,” he said, trying for a bit of formality, and reluctantly rolled out from under Scott’s hands, shifting to sit up. He drew his good leg up to hide his erection.

Scott sat back, but he didn’t look up. His eyes were fixed on Jim’s crotch and Jim realised his arousal was visible after all. For a moment he was embarrassed—at the inappropriateness of the situation, at their respective positions and then Scott glanced up at him and his eyes were wide with curiosity and something else….

“Are you sure about that, Captain?” he said archly.

Well, this was interesting, if unexpected. If he wasn’t mistaken, Scott was propositioning him, and while Jim had all sorts of good intentions about not sleeping with his officers once he was properly in command, technically they were still on leave. And Scott was really quite hot, in a geeky way, the muscles of his arms surprisingly wiry, shiny with sweat, and his hands…. Jim decided he’d quite like to see what else Scott could do with those capable hands.

“Call me Jim,” Jim smiled, letting his eyes wander appreciatively over Scott’s body.

Jim waited for Scott to do, to say, anything else but Scott just sat there, staring at Jim with wide eyes. Crap. Maybe Jim had screwed up, read the signals wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time. Normally it wouldn’t matter, but it was different now, he realized. Maybe Scott was sitting there wondering how to tell his captain no. His captain. God. He stood up. “Sorry,” he said awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat. “It’s gonna take a while to get used to.”

Scott looked up at him. “Captain?”

“Yeah, that.”

Jim turned away to get his towel. He was done working out for today anyway. “Time to hit the showers,” he said, trying to sound unconcerned.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?” He turned around, surprised to find Scott at his heels. They were in each other’s space now, but Scott didn’t move back. 

“Want some company?” Scott said, and smiled lopsidedly.

Jim looked at him. Scott was blushing himself, but he looked determined, even eager.

“You sure?”

“What the hell,” Scott said, grinning. “I’m always up for a spot of experimentation.” He leaned up and pressed his mouth to Jim’s, his hand going straight for Jim’s dick.

“What the hell,” Jim agreed, grabbing Scott’s hips and pulling the other man hard against him. “Warp speed ahead,” he mumbled, and Scotty laughed against his mouth.


End file.
